


Do you got feelings for me too?

by rinnytin



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “I don’t know what to say, “Hey old man, I thought that I wanted your approval in acting but I think I’m gay for you” is that good enough for you to understand what’s going on?” Banri was getting angry - whether it was directed at his feelings or at Sakyo himself, the older man knew that it wasn’t good for Banri to deal with it on his own.Free Day
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Do you got feelings for me too?

**Author's Note:**

> Free day means BanSakyo fucky wucky time!!

“Settsu,” Sakyo greeted the younger man as he entered the training room - it’s been 19 days exactly since Banri punched him and thinks stopped making sense to him. They went out to breakfast, just the two of them. Banri talked about his classes and Sakyo listened while trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling about any of it. Banri was much younger than him, but he seemed to light a fire in him - one that he wasn’t sure if it was because he was a challenge or something else, but he knew it was there. And it only seemed to consume more and more of him every day, meeting the teen before the rest of the company was awake to practice choreography before leaving separately to meet at the cafe for breakfast. How or why he let himself fall into the routine was a mystery, but he could easily lie and say it was because he wanted to be sure that Banri was doing well with his studies. 

“Ah, my instructor emailed that class is cancelled today so what we were doing this week is pushed back,” Banri said, standing up straight from his stretch and smiling, “But I have some of the critics that he on the last two we did. Maybe we can try to work on that?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sakyo dragged a chair ver and Banri took out evaluation paper and opened his laptop, opening a video player before handing him the paper and starting it. The fact that they recorded their performances for them to review was a smart idea that Sakyo took note of - they can probably try that within their own practices to improve. Sakyo read the eval notes, easily seeing just how awkward Banri was with his partner as was written.

“I hold back too much,” Banri mumbled, leaning back on his own care as he watched, “I mean, with him at least. I can work with you, but I don’t know my partner that well and he was hesitant so I was scared I was gonna actually hurt him.” 

“He’s a classmate?”

“Yeah, we get evaluated individually but I just fucked up because I couldn’t get comfortable with him,” Banri sighed and leaned over, reading the comments while talking about what a poor performance he did, “I talked to the couch and asked if I was able to record me and you doing the run and he said we can. If you’re up to it, we can run through it, and hopefully, my reputation can be salvaged after that shit.”

Hearing Banri talk so lowly of his ability was something that Sakyo would never have expected - maybe talk shit about his partner hindering him but he would never believe that he had it in himself to think about his work as less than perfect. 

“That’s fine, let’s just run through it after I do a quick warm-up?” Banri nodded, closing the laptop and pushing his stuff to the side before tossing his sweatshirt to the side - smiling as Sakyo followed him onto the mat. He didn’t know how long the teen had been practicing on his own - but he already had the room set up and started his own stretches up again. 

Banri was strong and it was no wonder he was holding back with his partner - even if he was just barely landing the calculated blows, they were strong enough to make Sakyo react by stepping back to avoid the hits. At some point, they deviated away from the planned choreography and their freestyle was much more dynamic - Sakyo easily swooping under Banri’s arm to evade a punch and he took him down, pinning him to the mat with a smile.

“Ah,” Banri gasped, his eyes wide as he stared up at the blond - he was caught off guard and he smiled, blushing as he tried to scramble out from under him, “Sorry, I just got caught up.”

Sakyo wasn’t sure what Banri was apologizing for but the way he moved to cover up his crotch - his face turning red as he tried to cover himself up with the edge of his shirt. Of course, he had been Banri’s age before and knew that anything that got his blood pumping was enough to get him…  _ excited.  _ He didn’t want to embarrass him further and he looked away, trying to give him privacy to adjust himself and hopefully keep himself under control. 

“Banri,” Sakyo swallowed as he turned his attention back to the younger man, his eyes flicking down momentarily before meeting his violet gaze - he smirked, the embarrassment only showing through the pink tint of his cheeks. 

“Sorry for making it awkward,” He laughed and shifted again, biting his bottom lip and his breath hitched slightly. He stood up, the material of his sweats leaving nothing to the imagination and Sakyo had to force himself to look away, “Wasn’t expecting to get pinned down and well, I don’t have to explain.”

“You can go take care of it if you need,” Sakyo brushed it off as best as he could - but he could feel his own face warming up and he did his best to try and ignore the glaring fact that this while this whole situation was inappropriate. Banri was not only younger than him - but he knew that he looked up to him and if he was to push forward, it could ruin whatever working relationship they had right now.

“I… I’m fine,” Banri mumbled, pacing in front of the mat before he stopped. He dropped into a squat, burying his face against knees, “I just… I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”

“Settsu, if you need to talk-”

“I don’t know what to say, “Hey old man, I thought that I wanted your approval in acting but I think I’m gay for you” is that good enough for you to understand what’s going on?” Banri was getting angry - whether it was directed at his feelings or at Sakyo himself, the older man knew that it wasn’t good for Banri to deal with it on his own.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been dealing with a similar dilemma,” Sakyo knew that should have been the end of it - maybe he could get away with just saying that and have Banri interpret it the way that he wanted, but he kept going, “I started helping you because the other guys were talking about how you wanted my approval with your acting and I wanted to help you because I know how it feels to be passionate about something and not having the support to grow in it. But you’re a good guy and I think maybe it’s because your passion bleeds out into when you would talk about what your learning that it’s been getting hard for me to understand what I feel.”

“You got feelings for me too, Old Man?” Banri smirked and Sakyo couldn’t help but roll his eyes - once a brat, always a brat.

“Shut the hell up, I’ll kill you if you tell anyone about what I’m saying,” He scoffed - more flustered than annoyed at the response. He was never good with emotions and he was being honest, he didn’t even know what exactly he was feeling. All he knew what the air was tense with  _ something  _ \- not the kind of heaviness that comes with tension, but with anticipation.

“I won’t,” Banri moved so he was practically crawling towards the older man. Maybe it was just because Sakyo was still situated on the mat and it was the only way for Banri to make complete eye contact. But he was so close - his hands resting on either side of Sayko’s thighs as he smirked, “I’m kinda embarrassed ‘bout wanting to kiss you, Old Man.”

Sakyo hiccuped in surprise when Banri kissed him - it was awkward and he could tell that maybe Banri wasn’t so experienced in this. An arm snaked around the younger man’s waist - carefully changing positions so that he was laying on the mat, his legs spread around Sayko and he smiled, eyes slightly glazed over as he smiled.

“We gonna do it here?” Banri asked, leaning up on an elbow to pull at the string of his sweats. His fingers were eagerly pulling at the knot, frustration evident as he couldn’t get it undone. Sakyo smiled and pulled the string, watching it come undone easily. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea - maybe he should have stopped himself almost three weeks ago when he first started thinking about the kid in a less than innocent way. Banri was 19 and he was more than 10 years his senior - something that he knew he shouldn’t look past especially since they were coworkers essentially and if things were to go south, the autumn troupe would fall apart. Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered the wiggle of Banri’s hips under him or the way his sweats and boxers were now lowered around his thighs.

“I’ll help you with this now,” He moved back, wrapping a hand around the base of Banri’s cock before licking a stripe along the underside. Banri gasps, his hips jerking up towards his mouth as Sakyo’s lips closed around the head - his tongue wiggling against the underside of it and Banri was practically crying out with the stimulation. With a hand on his hip, Sakyo lowered his head, swallowing around his length until the tip breached his throat. He pulled back for air before repeating the action, taking not of how Banri’s thighs where tensing and his hands were balled into fists at his side. He was close and Sayko knew that this was either his first time getting blown or it has been a while; not even 4 minutes of taking him, Banri was crying out and a hand was grasping a fist full of blond hair. He was crying, tears slipping down flushed cheeks as he settled down against the mat. Having nowhere to spit out the cum in his mouth, Sakyo swallowed and tried not to wince as the bitterness flooded his throat.

“That was awesome,” Banri smiled and sat up, seemingly unphased by his orgasm as he pressed a kiss against the older man’s lips. His hand landed on the obvious bulge in Sakyo’s sweats and he smirks, “Can you go for a round, old man?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my rarepair fics, I love them a lot and I'm probably gonna be posting more of them in the future!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)
> 
> [info about ~custom fics~](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend/status/1280625734512410624?s=20)


End file.
